Lost Heart
by K-chan10307
Summary: Lost Heart is one of the most famous bands in the US. The leader goes on a trip with her parents and ends up back in Feudal Japan. Not only that, but in the world of her favorite anime. SessOC FULL SUM INSIDE


Lost Heart

By: kuro-chan10307

Category: InuYasha

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Lost Heart is one of the most famous bands in the US. The leader goes on a trip with her parents and ends up back in Feudal Japan. Not only that, but in the world of her favorite anime. After sacrificing her freedom, she is now slave to Sesshomaru. SessOC (This takes place before InuYasha is born.)

Lost Heart

Jia Hua Chen (陳 家 花)sat in the back next to her little brother. She was staring out the window, while listening to her brother talk. "Hey Hua, why do you get named in Chinese, but I'm named in English?" he asked. Hua looked at her brother Alex. Then her mom answered that question for her. "You do have a Chinese name, Chen Jia Hua (that's how you say a name in Chinese, the last name comes first) just doesn't have and English name. Your Chinese name is Chen Bing Feng." "What she said," Hua said. "What does it mean?" Alex asked. "Well, Chen is our last name. In my name, Jia means Family and Hua means Flower, my my name is along the lines of Family Flower, in your name, Bing means Ice and Feng means Pheonix, so it means something along the lines of Ice Pheonix," Hua said. Her father, who was driving the car suddenly stopped. "Dad what's wrong?" Hua and Alex asked. Hua's mother screamed. Alex and his father screamed. Hua looked out the window, and saw a forest and a whole bunch of ogres that looked like they were from InuYasha came out and tried to attack them. "Dad DRIVE!" Hua yelled."Okay!" her dad yelled. "EVRYBODY BUCKLE UP!" he yelled. The car started to move. But not so fast. "DAD! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY OGRES! AND WE'RE NOT IN A CITY ANYMORE, THERE IS NO SPEED LIMIT, HURRY UP!" Alex yelled. Hua and Alex were watching the orges through the back window.

"Argh!" Hua's father yelled."Nani?" Hua asked.She turned around. The car was going out of control in the forest and once that got cleared, they were headed straight toward those old impoartant carts for royalty. "DAD, HIT THE BRAKES!" Hua and Alex said at the same time. By the time the car stopped, it hit one of the carts and made a chain reaction causing one to hit the other and sending them both down. Hua's mom came out. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asked. "Iie, daijobou (i think that's how it's spelled)," a man said. Before Hua's mother could respond, Hua screamed. "MOM WHERE DID YOU PUT MY GUN!" "HUA DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU HAD A GUN!" Hua landed next to her mom. "Never mind that!" Hua looked at the man who got up and started to brush himself off. Hua noticed that he had a sword...three to be exact. She grabbed one of.them. It had a round jewel at the end ofit. "No!" The man screamed. "I'll bring it back later I promise, THANK YOU!" Hua yelled. In a flash, she sliced the ogres in half.

**_"Well, it looks like I have a new wielder,"_** a dark voice said. Hua looked down at the sword. "Hey Hua, did that thing just talk?" alex asked pointing to the sword. Hua nodded. "Wow the Sounga," Hua and Alex said at the same time. "Jinx, personal jinx, you owe me a soda!" Hua screamed. "DAMN!" Alex yelled. **_"So you've heard of me?" _**the sword said. "HOLY CRAP IT'S THE REAL SOUNGA!" Hua screamed. "Hua, your language," Hua's mother and father scolded. "Hey Sounga, if you're going to use that vein effect on me I will break you in half," Hua threatened. "What?" the man asked. Hua took a moment to look at the man. "Hua, isn't that Inu-" Alex was cut off. "OMFG It's Inu No Taisho," Hua muttered. "How do you know me?" InuTaisho asked. "I thought you were supposed to be dead...and then Sesshomaru went after InuYasha cause you wouldn't give the Tetsusaiga (sp?) to him and he ended up with the Tensaiga, and Sesshomaru didn't forgive InuYasha for-MHNPH" Hua was stopped by Alex. "Hua you said too much," Alex warned. Just them Sesshomaru came popping out of no where. "What did you say human?" he asked.**_"Ummm., excuse me, but am I being ignored--AHH!" _**the Sounga yelled as Hua shook him off and threw him aside. "You humans knocked me over, you deserve to die," Sesshomaru hissed. He raised his hand and was about to strike it down when, "STOP!" Hua screamed.

Sesshomaru stopped. "Why should I stop?" he asked Hua. "I don't know, but you did," Hua replied. InuTaisho came up and said, "Sesshomaru, let these poor people go." "Why should I, Father?" Sesshomaru asked. "Jusr let them go," InuTaisho oredered. "Not with out payment," Sesshomaru said. "We'll give you anything!" Hua's mother and father said about to beg. "Oh come one mom, you too dad, you don't have to get down onyour knees and beg," Hua said with a bored tone. "I want her," Sesshomaru declared pointing towards Hua. "Your little attitude must be changed, I intend on doing it," Sesshomaru said. "FU-" Hua was about to scream. Alex covered her mouth. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Please, not ourdaughter," Hua's mom begged. "Either that, or I will kill all of you," Sesshomaru threatened. Hua sighed. This was the only way out. Hua licked Alex's hand which made him scream in dusgust, and wipe his hand on the floor. "Fine, I'll go with you, BUT YOU BETTER NOT HURT ANY ONE OF THEM!" Hua screamed. "Fine," Sesshomaru said. "H-" Hua's dad was started. "Look, this is the only way out, besides, I can handle myself," Hua said. "Says the girl who gets high off coffee" Alex muttered. "Mom, Dad, this is the only way, now go! I'll be fine (I think)." Hua assured. Hua's mother and father slowly went back in the car, while Hua grabbed her every bag.

---I'm lazy so I'm switching scenes. ------- Hua's POV---

I sat in the flying carraige next to the window listeing to "Bring Me To LIfe" by Evanescence. I'm pretty sure everybody else could hear it, since I turned it up so loud. I bobbed my head to the music. Izayoi looked at me. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Chen Jia Hua," I said. "What?" InuTaisho asked. "Just call me Hana, it's the closest to the meaning of my name okay?" "Where are you from?" InuTaisho asked. "The USA,"I muttered. "The what?" Sesshomaru asked. "The New World,"I answered. "People wear THAT in the New world?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked down. I was wearing a black baggy T-shirt that says VAYA AL INFIERNO in warm colored letters. I had my hair in a braid that went own to the top of my dark camaflouge cargos and black combat boots. I wore black biker gloves and hidden inside my cargoes were some cherry bombs that I inteded on throwing at my cousin as soon as we hit Japan. That annoying little bitch, just becuase I'm late she has a spasm. She pracitcally get's high off of coffee! And Alex blames me...I'll shove a grenade up his ass as soon as I see him...if I ever will see him again. "Not in the New World, but in the USA," I mumbled.

"Bring Me To Life" was over, and "Crowded" by Jeannie Ortega came on. "What does your shirt say?" Sesshomaru asked. I froze. Oh crap, if I tell him the truth, he's gonna kill me! "It says GOTOHELL," I answered quickly. "WHAT? YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Sesshmaru screamed. "Hey look it's Bob," I said pointing out the window. Sesshomaru stopped to look out the window, and I did what any stupid bitch would've done. Yup, I pushed him out the window. Sesshomaru and his huge ass fell out while he sceamed. "BITCH YOU WILL DIE!" "HASTA LA VISTA!" I yelled back, before turning back to my precious music.

* * *

K-chan: So now that I'm done with this I'll post it up! BYE AND R&R!


End file.
